CANCER ANIMAL MODELS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Cancer Animal Models Shared Resource (Mouse SR; Categories 1.02, 1.04, 1.06) of Winship Cancer Institute of Emory University (Winship) was established in 2012 to promote cancer discovery by providing expertise to Winship investigators in the development and analysis of animal models of cancer, with a particular focus on genetically engineered mouse models (GEMMs). Since its inception, Mouse SR has supported investigators across all four Winship programs (Cancer Genetics and Epigenetics (CGE), Cancer Cell Biology (CCB), Discovery and Developmental Therapeutics (DDT), and Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC)) with genetic mouse models of colon, prostate, breast, pancreatic, and lung cancer and brain tumors. The number of Winship members actively using Mouse SR increased during the current funding period from seven to twenty- one individual investigators. In 2014, Winship appointed a new Mouse SR Director and added an additional full- time staff member. Mouse SR has expanded its services to include cell-line and patient-derived orthotopic xenograft models and has acquired an IVIS Spectrum pre-clinical optical imaging system. The IVIS Spectrum is capable of detecting high-resolution bioluminescent and fluorescent sources deep within the animal and allows for longitudinal monitoring of therapeutic responses in vivo. Mouse SR provides a significant cost savings to Winship investigators by offering a source of centralized expertise and equipment. Future goals of Mouse SR include establishing immune-competent syngeneic models to support testing of immunotherapies and to establish a bank of GEMM-derived cells lines for rapid in vitro compound screening prior to in vivo studies. During the current funding period, Mouse SR has supported multiple grant applications and awards, contributed to high- impact publications, and supported the successful submission for two new multi-PI R01s and a U01 award. To further support Winship's programmatic initiatives, Mouse SR proposes to: 1) support outstanding cancer research by providing access to high quality services and technologies that promote scientific collaboration and translational potential and 2) provide the outstanding in vivo imaging technologies and associated expertise in support of pre-clinical animal model research.